1. Field of the Invention:
This invention pertains to a process for producing an improved instant food product of the protein supplemented, flavored corn grits type and the product produced by such process.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART:
An instant corn grits product has been disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 3,664,846. The present invention discloses a way of greatly increasing the flavor of such a product while at the same time providing added nutritional value in the form of protein supplementation and vitamin content.